Dreams of terror
by Near to Mello
Summary: PLEASE READ! Victor can't sleep because of his dreams or should I say nightmares! Three little gilrs are trying to kill him! I know... weird! Can Victor conquer his fears beafore dreams bacome reality? Chapter 2 is here.
1. Thank you Victoria

Dreams of Terror

**Thank you Victoria _CHAPTER 1_**

A tall boy with black hair and a Victorian-style suit stood in the middle of a church, his name was Victor. He looked around to see if anyone was around but no one was there. All he saw was a golden goblet at the very end of the church on a table. He walked toward it and picked it up. Victor examined it for a few seconds and thought it looked familiar, but he didn't care, he just took a sip of it. Victor then set it down on the table and felt a bit weak. His noticed his hands were shaking, he fell on his knees and put his trembling hands around his neck. He coughed a few times and found that his breathing had grown shorter and shorter every time he tried to breathe. At that moment he noticed the church doors open slowly with a creaking sound and three little girls wearing white dresses skipped happily into the church. The three of them looked exactly identical, they had beautiful long brown hair with a white flower on the side of their head. They seemed to have green eyes. But they looked kind of like little versions of Emily.

"Oh poor Victor, he fell for our trap!" said the girl on the left.

"He was really easy to fool, or did he know it was poison?" asked the girl on the left.

"He'll be dead in a matter of seconds without saying good bye to his beloved wife, Victoria!" said the girl in the middle.

"Who cares!" The three girls replied and laughed.

Victor looked at the in confusion and then realized that he had just drunk poison.

"Silly boy, you should have known!" the three girls yelled, "Too bad you had to learn the hard way!" They skipped closer to where Victor was kneeling and said in an angry voice, "Silly boy, you belong with Emily!"

"NO!" Victor yelled.

"VICTOR WAKE UP! VICTOR!" said a familiar voice.

Victor gasped, opened his eyes and sat straight in his bed in a blink of an eye. He took deep breaths and looked at his left side. He stared at his lovely wife Victoria and hugged her.

"Thank you Victoria, thank you." He whispered in her ear.

Victoria hugged him back but had no idea why Victor hugged her or thanked her for.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I had a dre– I had a nightmare…" Victor stopped hugging her and returned to his side of the bed.

"What was it about?" Victoria looked at Victor with a bit of fear in her eyes.

Victor stayed quiet for a few seconds and looked away. He then looked at Victoria and said, "I was about to die."

"Victor, don't worry dear, it was all just a dream." Victoria said.

"You're right. Sorry I woke you up in the middle of the night."

"It's okay, just go back to sleep and don't worry," Victoria leaned over and gave Victor a kiss on his cheek. "I'm here, you will always be safe if you're with me." She put her head on her pillow and faced Victor, in no time she fell asleep.

"Yes…" Victor laid in his bed but did not feel sleepy. He stared up at the ceiling and wondered if he fell beck asleep would he have the same dream again. After a few minutes Victor's eyelids felt heavy. He whispered to himself, "It's going to be okay…" He closed his eyes and slept peacefully without being woken up by his nightmare again for the rest of the night.


	2. Terrefying art

**Another Dream _CHAPTER 2_**

**"Dear, wake up, it's nine o'clock. Victor?"**

**Victor opened his eyes rather slowly and looked at the person who had just woken him up.**

**"Good morning Victoria." He said in a tired voice.**

**Victoria giggled.**

**"What?" Victor asked.**

**"You were snoring." She replied.**

**Victor's face became a bit red. "Sorry, I guess I didn't have that nightmare again so I slept like a— "**

**Victor was interrupted who said, "Like a baby?"**

**"Hey!"**

**"Sorry, come on. Get dressed so we can have breakfast." Victoria walked toward the door, apparently she was already ready.**

**"Alright." Victor got out of bed, changed into his Victorian-style suit and exited the room.**

**On his way to the dinning room he was stopped in the hallway. He looked at a table that had a base on it with a beautiful rose and a golden goblet next to it. Victor looked at the goblet with fear; it looked just like the one in his dream. In that moment he started getting a flashback of his dream;**

**"_Oh poor Victor, he fell for our trap!" said the girl on the left._**

**"_He was really easy to fool, or did he know it was poison?" asked the girl on the left._**

**"_He'll be dead in a matter of seconds without saying good bye to his beloved wife, Victoria!" said the girl in the middle._**

**"_Who cares!" The three girls replied and laughed._**

_**Victor looked at the in confusion and then realized that he had just drunk poison.**_

**"_Silly boy, you should have known!" the three girls yelled, "Too bad you had to learn the hard way!" They skipped closer to where Victor was kneeling and said in an angry voice, "Silly boy, you belong with Emily!"_**

**"_NO!" Victor yelled._**

**"Victor!" Victor was interrupted by Victoria's voice calling for him. Victor walked rather quickly toward the dinning room where he met Victoria sitting in a chair.**

**"What took you so long?" Victoria asked.**

**"I uh… had to go to use the restroom." Victor lied.**

**"Oh, well you must be hungry so please, you should eat."**

**"Yes… yes I should…" Victor looked around the table and saw about a dozen of golden goblets. "I mean I'm actually not that hungry."**

**Victoria looked at him in a strange way. "Alright."**

**"I'll be in my private study."**

**Victoria watched him as he walked out the room. **

**"He is not hungry?" Asked Rose Victor and Victoria's maid. "He usually very hungry. Specially at this late hour."**

**Victoria gave her a little nod and finished eating her breakfast.**

**(Victor's private study)**

**Victor was sketching a butterfly as he always did. He looked at it for a second and then felt a bit sad. Drawing butterflies always cheered him up, why didn't it work this time?**

**"I'm such a fool," Victor told himself. "I'm getting scared of a little cup." He turned the page in his sketchbook and started sketching another butterfly. "It was just a dream. A bad one but it was just a dream, a dream cannot hurt me…" Victor fell asleep in like two seconds. He had 'the dream again'.**

**This time Victor was walking in the forest. He wondered around looking at the crows around him. He suddenly heard a noise from behind him. Victor turned around to see who was there but he saw no one. When he turn to look in front of him he saw the three little girls standing about three feet away from him. The girl on the right was holding a shovel, the girl on the left was holding a bow and an arrow, and finally the girl in the middle was holding some flowers.**

**"Oh no!" Victor gasped.**

**"Don't worry Victor, we don't want to hurt you." Said the girl with the shovel.**

**"We just want to get to know you a little more." Said the girl with the bow and arrow.**

**"Yes, last time you didn't give us a chance." Said the girl with the flowers.**

**"R – Really?" Victor said shaking a little bit.**

**"Yes." Said the three girls nodding their heads.**

**"O-Okay then."**

**The girl with the flowers said. "My name is Violet." She pointed to her left and said, "This is Mary" The little girl gave a little bow, Violet pointed to her right and said, "And that is Lucy." Lucy also gave a little vow.**

**"W-Well pleasure to meet y-you girls." Victor said still shaking.**

**Violet grabbed Victor's hand and pulled him toward a rock. She said, "Please sit."**

**"Okay." Victor sat on the rock with his back on Mary and Lucy.**

**"Could I ask you a few questions?" Lucy said sitting on a rock across from him.**

**"S-Sure."**

**"Are you happy with your wife, Victoria?"**

**"Of course I am."**

**"Do you regret marrying her?"**

**"No!" Victor stood up and looked down at the little girl in confusion.**

**"Okay. Last question; do you still love Emily?"**

**"Well… I use to but I belong with Victoria."**

**Violet got up and walked to her side then Victor heard Mary yell, "Wrong answer!"**

**Victor turned around, saw a hole next to Lucy and Mary Holding her bow and arrow as if she was about to shoot it at Victor. And she did.**

**"AHHH!" It hit Victor right on his chest. Victor fell back and felt the white-hot pain circling around his entire body. His muscles felt weaker and weaker. His breathe getting shorter and shorter. His eyes closed slowly as he felt his blood exiting his body from where the arrow had hit him. At this point death was not far from him.**

**Even though he was dying he could still hear the three little girls laughing.**

**"Again you had to learn the hard way!" Mary yelled.**

**"Don't worry Victor I dug a hole where you can rest in peace next to your beloved Emily!" Lucy said proudly.**

**Victor felt the three girls drag him and through him into the hole.**

**"And I brought you some flowers Victor." Violet said.**

**Victor felt something and when he opened his eyes he was in the land of the dead lying exactly where he was the first time he'd been in the land of the dead.**

**"Welcome back Victor!" Mrs. Plum said.**

**"Wha…?" Victor looked at his hands and they were blue and pale, the arrow was still on his chest but he didn't feel a thing. "Oh dear." He stood up and saw everyone there, Mrs. Plum, Bonejangles, Paul the headwaiter, Mayhem, Scraps and many other familiar faces including Emily.**

**"Victor! I'm so happy to see you!" Emily said hugging him.**

**"Yes what a pleasure." Said lord Barkis from the corner.**

**"What's going on?" Victor said.**

**"Well my good friend, you're dead." Barkis said.**

**Victor looked around and saw a mirror. He pushed everyone to the side to get to it. He looked at himself and said in a soft voice, which quickly turned to a loud voice, "No. No! NO!"**

**Victor woke up and looked at his paper he'd drawn a picture in his sleep. It was the three little girls in the forest next to a tomb that said; _´Here lays Victor a boy who deserved more than Victoria'. _He jumped up out of seat, walked toward the door and opened it to get out and there he saw Victoria.**

**"What's wrong?" she asked.**

**Victor took a deep breath and said, "I had that dream again just that this time, I _did_ die."**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay I need help on the next chapter I have two things that could happen:**

**1: Victor has another nightmare that really, REALLYfreaks him out.**

**or**

**2: He meets three little girls that look just like the ones in his dreams.**


End file.
